Love in Life (Prelude)
by Zaan299
Summary: Raven is becoming more... active as of late. Jinx is getting worried that her wife may be sick, and worries despite Ravens assurances. Raven however is going through a phase, a phase her demonic heritage will not stop unless she meets the demand. As she tries to deal with the problem she recalls how she and Jinx came to this point in their lives. (Prequel to LIN Interlude)
1. The beginning of MANY complications

**Hey, hey, hey! Here it is! The Beginning of Love in Life! This was kinda a short chapter, but I promise more length with the next one.**

**Read, review, criticize, Pm, or just do whatever you feel you need to on letting me know how it works?**

**Disclaimer: Repent! Repent! the end is neigh! Zaan has admitted he owns nothing related to the Titans!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

She grimaced as another wave of heat passed through her body, "Ugh... Mmm." She squeezed the arms of the couch with her nails scratching at the worn leather. It was mid afternoon and she was nowhere near to getting her mind and body in a peaceful medium for meditation. "Oh gods." her hands roamed lower down to her jeans, before she snapped to her senses and retracted the wandering limbs, placing them on the abused couch arm.

She panted and gasped as another wave of pleasurable heat passed through her, She groaned, but it came out more as a moan, "I need help..." she tried to take a few calming breaths, "Knowledge... help." She was in no condition to enter the Nevermore personally. Instead she allowed the yellow cloaked emoticlone to manifest in front of her. Fortunately this effect was limited, lest her other emotions decided to join in. She curled up in a ball as another wave of heat passed and she felt... tingly in certain areas. She shivered in both delight and fear, "What's happening to me?"

Knowledge adjusted her glasses and carefully took in Ravens state before she spoke, "It..." she sighed, "It looks like Rage was right for a change."

Raven shuddered, "What do you mean."

Knowledge knelt by her side, "I'm sorry. I can't explain it very well." she adjusted her glasses again, "I'm going to offer you to Love now."

She nodded, looking rather pathetic in her state, "Okay..."

The yellow cloaked emotion seemed to phase and vibrate, leaving a violet cloaked emotion with the empath. She lowered her hood and smiled serenely at her, "Hello Raven." she embrace her host and rubbed soothing circles in her back, "Shh. It's okay." she gave her forehead a peck, and wiped some stray strand of hair away, "This is only natural." Love could still see the fear in her hosts' eyes and decided to reassure her more, "Rest now. Remember all of your love, it will help for events to come." She stroked her arm as Raven closed her eyes and her body began to relax into slumber.

She smiled through the uncomfortable, but oddly pleasurable waves of heat throughout her body. "Thank you, Love."

Love whispered her last words before her host fell unconscious, "Dream of her Rachel." she smiled as the empath didn't react to her other name. "Dream of Jennifer. She will help."

She disappeared, right as Jinx walked through the door to the apartment. She blinked as she confirmed what she saw, "_Huh... that must have been Love. Wonder what they were talking' about._" The feline smirked as she approached the slumbering empath, sure that she would be noticed before she came to the couch. The woman was surprised when her lover didn't respond and smiled warmly when she realized that the empath truly was asleep.

She frowned though when she saw that Ravens' face was flushed and her body shivering. She tried shaking her awake, "Hey Rae, what's wrong?" the empath was unresponsive, Jinx grew more concerned, "Rae?"

A feeling of contentment washed over her as a voice spoke to her, "_Don't worry Jennifer_."

She blinked and looked around, searching for the owner of the voice, "Love? Where are you?"

"_I am with the others in Nevermore_." she was ever patient as always.

The feline rolled her eyes, "Okay, stupid question." she looked to her wife with saddened eyes, "What's wrong with her?" she tried to rouse her again, "Why won't she wake up? Is she sick?"

She could detect the calm Love tried to emit, no doubt trying to sooth her, "_She is... I cannot describe it well, but Rage or Lust may be able to help._"

A thought just occurred to Jinx, "Wait, I'm not in Nevermore, and you're not here... how are we, um... Talking, to each other?"

Love laughed, "_It is because you two have bonded and shared your love with one another. Though this connection will only work until Ravens' condition becomes... somewhat stable._"

"Isn't there anything I can do?" she needed to know what was wrong, that way she could determine how to best aid her love.

Love sighed, "_I've never seen her like this, the only ones who can help are those that share knowledge of her more demonic heritage._"

Jen wiped at some tear stinging at the corner of her eyes and nodded resolutely, "Right. I'll come to you then."

Love tried to dissuade her from the idea, "_That is not necessary_-"

"Love please," she nearly begged, choking back a sob, "please. Let me help her."

The emoticlone was silent for awhile. Just as Jinx was about to try again she spoke, "_Look in the dresser, second drawer to the right._"

She nodded and Spoke to her slumbering beauty, clutching her hand as she did so, "Don't worry Rachel," she pecked her lips, "I swear I'll try and fix this."

She Stepped away from the couch and headed towards the master bedroom with a determined look in her pink eyes. She entered the bedroom and looked at the indicated dresser, the drawer she was supposed to open was shaking. "Okay... That's not creepy." she carefully approached the dresser, now it was violently jerking around and the woman was doubtful that she should open it.

She did anyway. And with that that came a loud, impatient shout, "Finally!" and she was sucked into the lone mirror the drawer held.

She landed like a cat, on her feet, a single stone plateau was her landing zone. "Hello?" she looked around the empty space, but could see each emoticlones separate zone beginning to form in the distance. Just as she watched Rages' castle appearing in the wasteland beyond she felt a tug behind her.

The small tug eventually formed into a pull, and she had just enough time to look behind her before she was swept off her feet by an invisible force and whisked away into the darkness. The dark parted before her and the background grew brighter and more colorful. Soon she realized that she wasn't being pulled anymore, but _falling_. "_Oh crap._" she quickly picked out a landing zone, a pile of pillows in the middle of a field of flowers.

She pointed her feet down and screamed, "Yahoo!" the adrenaline rush giving her a grin as the wind whipped through her hair. She landed and was quickly buried by the fluffy cushions. "_Best. Landing. Ever._"

A voice beside her in the stack replied to her though, "Meh, I'd give it about a eight point seven."

Another voice, this one to her left, "Hey! Be nice Brave." it was now directed at her, "That _was_ the best landing ever! Good job Jenny."

She couldn't help but grin as she tackled the other two and they left thee pile to role in the flowers, "Joy! Brave!" she took in the two emoticlones before hugging them, "It's great to see you guys!"

Brave was the first to move away, dusting some flower petals off her dark green cape, "Good to see you too Jinx." she grinned, "Wanna spar? For old times sake?"

"... Maybe later."

Happy started to poke the feline in her weak areas the feline, "Tickle fight!"

Jen tried to hold it in, she really did, but Joy had a knack for making people crack, "Hahaha! Oh gods! Haha, p-please! Hehaha, St-stop!"

Another voice, "Cease and desist, we have important matters to discuss." the yellow cloaked emotion adjusted her glasses and closed her book, "And I was just about to get to the good part." she sighed, "Oh well."

Joy pouted, but did as asked, "Aw! You're no fun Brainy!"

The other emotion seemed impatient, but was reserved enough to not show it, "I told you Joy, multiple times, I am dubbed 'Knowledge'. Try to at least remember that much."

The pink clad emotion shrugged, "Meh, I think Brainy sounds cuter." she grinned to Jinx, "What do you think, _cutie cat_?"

Jen laughed, "Sorry Joy, but I kinda agree with Knowledge on this one."

Another emotion, Love, appeared, "Try to focus Joy, this is important. _All_ of us are gathering."

Jinx had a bad feeling, "Wait, what do you mean by-" the remaining four emoticlones appeared in their respective cloaks of brown, gray, black and Red. Sloth, Timid, Lust, and Rage. "Oh."

Lust stepped forward, for once looking serious as she stared at the pinkette, "Let's fill you in on what's happening, shall we?" she smiled, and Jinx didn't like that smile. Not. One. Bit.

* * *

**So any thoughts? Suggestions? Anything at all? Let me know!**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


	2. It all started then

**Maybe I should stop saying when I can update, it bites me back in the ass again and again! I mean seriously, the moment I find time, some bitch (or bastard, whichever you prefer) dictates my time. I spent at least half this night typing up the chapter and it is now... 3:20 A.M... Plus I have work tomorrow! I just want to rip the ones responsible heads off from their spines and toss them away LAUGHING!**

***pant,pant* sorry for the rant there... where was I again? oh yes, the chapter is no doubt longer, so enjoy! I'm REALLY starting to like where this ones heading. It's kinda making me want to cut out COI out of the site. I've taking a look at it and COI has HELLA typos. Oh god did I just use hella as a word? now you know how tired I am! Those of you who like COI give a :) at the end of a review please... that'd be nice...**

**Now we come to this, please review/pm/llama (oh god, so sleepy) and tell me what you this**

Disclaimer: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! I must admit to owning nothing! (Note: the use of any outer dimensional being is purely coincidental) (sidenote:... Due to men with fancy suits and imposing breifcases I must encourge you to ignore the first Note section of the disclaimer.)

**On with the show!**

* * *

Without the presence of anyone nearby the damage to the surroundings of the empath could be considered minimal. Her soulself drove itself into a frenzy, breaking the table cleanly in half, leaving gouges in the walls, breaking the only vase in the room (it was for decour anyway), and suddenly it stopped.

The empath slowly grew more calm and the dark energy sank itself down into the empath, the furniture and walls already being repaired, the only exception being the vase. Once she was reunited with her soulself the woman sighed in contentment.

Love was right in advising her to dream about Jennifer, it soothed the heat that pulsated throughout her being. Usually a person, especially one such as Raven could hold no control over what vision entered her head while she was unconscious. Love knew this, as did Raven, so they _did_ let her dream, but of the past. Of how her life with Jinx began to form.

"Jennifer." she moaned and a small smile played upon her lips as she recalled the first hilarious situation Jen blundered their way into. And when, she later realized, where it all started for the two lovers.

* * *

**~Eight Years Ago**~

The klaxon alarm rang, luckily Robin was already at the console researching a crime report and it was quickly turned off. The titans that weren't in the main room already filed in a minute later. "What've we got?" asked the cybernetic man.

He glanced to the gathered team: Cyborg, Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, Raven, and Jinx. All of them looked at the red dot on main street. Jinx held a smirk, BB looked determined, Star looked put out (she was cooking for the team, but the food would be spoiled by the time they returned) Terra was dusting off; no doubt after another session to hone her skills. Cy was the only one who looked concerned... while Raven looked impassive.

"Looks like main street is being hit by-" he broke of to check street cameras, "what. the. Hell." Police had apparently anticipated this event and had evacuated or situated the citizens inside buildings nearby to avoid it. The leader of the team was speechless at the sight. It was just too damn ridiculous. But he did keep enough of his mentality to say_,_ "_How?_"

The cameras revealed the street being filled along the sides with people in cloaks, but that wasn't the shocking part. It was who accompanied them. It was none other than Solomen Grundy, throwing cars and wrecking buildings in a rage filled state of mind. The changling rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Isn't that the zombie dude? How many times does this make?"

Raven shrugged, "Only three so far."

Terra went bug eyed, "Only three? How many times are you expecting?"

Cy got there attention with a loud cough, "Let's talk about the betting pool _after _stopping Grundy from wrecking the city."

Robin jumped to the rest of them, "Raven, if you would."

She nodded, "Very well, hold your breath." her warning came just in time and so did the teams sudden portal of darkness.

No sooner than the common room was empty did a certain moth larvae fall into the space Raven previously occupied. it whined as it stretched the sore spot, but quickly grew silent as it detected a savory scent. The worm salivated and quickly made its way to the kitchen and the pan that occupied Starfire previously. Luckily the concoction did not contain zorkaberries.

* * *

**An hour after one fight and one wrecked shopping center**

Flash whistled as he saw the damage, it was minimal and that's what surprised him, Shiera, and J'onn. "Looks like he did a number on your city Rob."

Robin grunted, "Yeah..." he was _not_ happy about the turn of events. But even he had to grudgingly admit that they ended it rather well. Only _one_ small part of the city needed to be rebuilt, no casualties, and not other variables, mission accomplished. But he was more upset by the fact that the whole team, excluding him, agreed to hand over Grundy to the JL. Logic told him it was the right choice, but it still stung his pride a little. "We've dealt with worse though."

The speedster nodded, "Riiight..." he frowned as he watched Hawkgirl and the Manhunter load the unconscious zombie into their transport shuttle. "How'd you bag 'im anyway?"

The titan leader looked a little puzzled, "We'll... Jinx kinda distracted him with this whole 'uncle Grundy' routine." he smiled as he recalled how effective the strategy became, "Unusual, but with that Star and Cy managed to give the back of his head a good whack."

Flashed smirked as he saw the pinkette headed for the previous target, "You sure it was an act?"

"Huh?" Robin caught what Flash indicated. He blinked and tried to put the pieces together, "But- She's- _He's ancient!_" The Leaguer chuckled as Robins' masked right eye twitched in annoyance, trying to put it together. "They can't possibly be related."

Flash pat his back, "Tell you what," he jerked his head towards the cops waiting on the side walks for a report, "I'll fill in the boys in blue. You can ask about those two." and he was off before Robin could voice otherwise.

He approached the bad luck charm who stalled the grav-gurney and was _crying_ over Grundys' unconscious form, "Uncle Grundy!" she hugged the zombie, who thankfully didn't respond. "C'mon! Don't leave me again."

Robin was about to inquire the girl how she came to knowing the zombie, but was stopped when Raven put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw her shake her hooded head, "No Richard. She needs time. Question her about it later." he wanted to push the issued, but reluctantly gave in. She took her hand off and glided towards her distraught teammate.

BB and the others stood behind Robin, the changling the first to speak, "Sooo... Did you-"

"No. I wasn't aware. Now drop it." he was annoyed already, he didn't need Beast Boy bothering him while he tried to fit the pieces of this new mystery together.

Jinx was unaware that she was holding up the progress of the gurney, or that her teammates were talking. All she cared about was staying with unconscious figure more. She didn't want to lose him again. She wiped some tears away and focused enough to put her ear by his mouth, shutting her eyes so she could focus more. Cool air met with the side of her head and she leapt with joy. "He's still alive!"

Raven, standing beside her, smiled, a rare occasion. She could detect the ecstatic happiness within Jinx and found it better than feeling the earlier guilt, shock, and depression. She decided to aid the League members in the transport, "Well that's good news. At least we didn't get a fatality on your record." she took Jinx, arm around her shoulders (rather intimate for her, but she was willing if it helped a teammate), "Let the JL help him.

Jinx nodded and whispered the words again, "He's alive." she shuddered and the tears fell, "Thank gods he's alive." She noticed they were pushing up the gurney into the transport as Flash whizzed by, "Where are you taking him?"

J'onn answered her as Shiera docked the gurney, "We are taking him with us and will debate what to do with him with the other League members." his eyes shifted, "Although, Shiera thinks we should leave him be... provided he is no longer a danger." the martian looked to the zombie, "Personally, I feel Dr. Fate should be the one to decide his path."

Hawkgirl came out and smiled to the pinkette, "Don't worry. I'll look after the big guy."

She looked the the ground, as if she believed she shouldn't ask, "Can I-" Raven sensed her turmoil in tightened her hold on her teammate encouragingly. Jinx looked up with determination, "Can I visit him from time to time?

Shiera laughed, "Of course you can." she raised a brow, "Just don't stir up trouble when you visit 'kay?"

Jinx gave her a salute and Raven felt she no longer needed support, letting her arm fall. "Yes ma'am!"

Flash appeared at the top of the docking station, "We going or what? Bats is getting on my nerves again."

Manhunter floated into the shuttle, "I'll drive."

Shiera rolled her eyes as she stepped up, "Of course, he's always been the impatient type." she gave the rest of them a wave, "See ya guys later!" and the ship closed up, leaving within a minute. The teens stared after it until Robin coughed, "Um, well... Let's get back to the tower." he nodded to the empath, "You good to go?"

She glanced at the slightly dampened feline, then back to him, "I'm fine, but she may need some time." she gestured for them to gather, "Hold your breath."

They all did, even Jinx, and with a sudden flash of darkness Jinx and Raven were left alone in the street and She glanced around in confusion, "Where'd they all go?"

"Home." she simply replied

"So when are we-"

"Hold your breath." this time she meant it, but suprised the girl when she embraced her. Jinx closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the embrace, and didn't even feel the usual chill when it came to traveling with the empaths' portals.

When she opened her eyes she was taken of guard to find that another dark space surrounded her. But when she focused her cat-slit eyes she found a bed, furniture, books, and many other objects. "This is... your room?"

Raven pulled away and smirked, "What? Don't recognize it after your break in, when we first met?"

Jinx shook her head, "It's not that. It's just... _your room_."

The empath sat on the edge of her bed, "Yes. We've covered that." she pat the spot beside her, "Now sit."

Jinx did so, but still had to ask, "What brought this on?"

Raven cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?" she honestly didn't know what the big deal was.

Jinx decided to fill her in on a sacred tower rule... which had been broken a few times, much to the horror of a changling and a certain cybernetic pair of teens. "Well, when the boys explained the rules around here, the first was, and I quote: 'Never enter Ravens' room. _ever_.'" she blinked as she recalled an odd memory, "When I asked why BB was all like 'Do you _want_ the fires of hell in your sock drawer?' and Cy said-"

Raven stopped her with a hand over her mouth, trying to hold her poker face, but it was slowly chipping away as she imagined what their pair of reactions were. "Stop-" was as far as she got before bursting into laughter. It ended quickly when she saw the look of confusion on Jinxs' face, "Don't worry. They just... ended up somewhere I didn't want anyone to go." she regained her composure as she tried to bring up the subject. "Now back to you." Jinx shifted and Raven held her gaze, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jinx nodded, "Sure, I bet it's in my file anyway."

Raven, still with her deadpan expression decided to alleve her stress, "It's not in there. Plus if it was I would want to hear it from _you_." Jinx looked shocked by the fact that Raven didn't read her file, "You're file doesn't have much beyond your activity in the Hive." her gaze softened, "plus I prefer to get the story firsthand. It usually has a way of showing a persons view... That's why I only know the highlights."

Jinx smiled, "Thanks." she twiddled her thumbs as she searched her memories, "Where to start..."

Raven didn't want to pressure her, "It's fine if you prefer to keep it to yourself-"

"No!" Jinx quickly calmed down, "I mean, no." she frowned, frustrated on where to begin, "It's just..." she took a breath, steadying herself on the edge of the bed, "He took care of me for a few years, but I never saw him again after I ran away from my aunts'." her eyes darted to Ravens and explained before she was questioned, "I left 'cause I didn't want to hurt anyone with my powers." Raven nodded, understanding the felines plight. She exhaled, a load off her chest and found it easier to continue, "I wasn't always 'Jinx'." she looked at Raven before turning her gaze back to the floor, "I used to go by... Jennifer." she grimaced, "But that sounded to prissy for me, so I always told people to call me Jen or Jenny."

Raven was not one for interrupting, but needed to know: "Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why shorten your name?" she shrugged at the dubious look 'Jen' gave her, "Sorry, but I don't understand why you'd be uncomfortable with it. It doesn't sound _that_ bad."

Jinx gave her a hard look, "Oh yea?" a mischivous glint could be seen in her eyes. "What's _your _real name?"

Raven smirked, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." she challanged.

A glint of mischief could be seen in Ravens amthyst orbs, but faded before Jinx could catch on, "Are you sure?" Jinx leaned towards her, as if she would miss it if Raven blurted it out, "Fine then. My real name is..." Jinx leaned forward more in anticipation, "Raven."

With that Jinx plopped down to the floor, literally floored by the disappointment, which faded with frustration. "I call bullshit miss!"

Raven used her soulself to slide under Jinx and flip her, now sprawled on the bed in a heap, "Language." she reprimanded. The empath decided to give the feline what she wanted though. "Though if you mean the title my mother bestowed upon me..." She flipped herself up and leaned forward again, "Rachel." the whisper barely left her lips, but Jinx still heard it, trying to process what this meant.

The amount of trust they just placed in one another was not light, they both knew it, but Jinx still didn't know where this left them, "So..." she hopped off the bed, "Does this mean we're friends now?"

Raven quirked a brow, "We're not?"

Jinx blinked, not sure if she heard right, "We are?"

Raven smiled, her own small smile, "I guess you just got the memo then, 'Jennifer'."

Her brow furrowed, but two could play at that game, "Guess you should be careful with your memo handlin', "Rachel'."

They both snapped back, "Don't call me that!" they tried in vain to keep a straight face, but Jinx ended up giggling like a mad witch and Raven chuckled lightly. Neither knew what that day, that simple conversation started, but the story would eventually be told again, this time with a few blushes and stuttered words in their retelling.

* * *

**~Presnet'ish' Time~**

Jinx popped up after she watched the memory fade down the river. Lust, oddly enough as it seemed, insisted Knowledge take Jinx to the Memoir River. This space consisted of a flowing river of Ravens memories and if one concentrated, they could make out a scene in the water and watch it. The yellow cloaked emoticlone had been helping her view what Raven was currently dreaming, much to the ex-thiefs pleasure. That had been one of her most happiest memories with Raven in the 'early stages' of their relationship.

Knowledge stood beside her, "Well, that's it." she shifted her glasses and snapped her fingers. A book appeared and she started to read while explaining to Jinx, "Lust and Rage are trying to placate her with memories of your time together." she looked over the book, seemingly bored, "She'll realize what is occurring with her body rather soon I'd expect."

Jinx was still frustrated, not seeing how coming to Memoir River helped her come closer to solving Ravens problem. "But what's wrong with her?"

Knowledge shrugged and pointed behind her, "Lust will explain... And I am _not_ going to let her dodge this _again_."

Before Jinx could reply she felt a tugging sensation again, this time not resisting and it sucked her back to the field of flowers. She floated down gently, landing on her feet. Glancing around she noticed the emotions missing, "Happy? Brave?" she gulped and reluctantly cried out, "L-Lust?"

A voice purred in her ear, rather suggestively, "You called?" Jinx bristled, shivered, and leapt away from the black clad emotion. She laughed heartily, odd for her persona, "Oh relax, I'm just trying to keep Raven in check right now." she waved dissmisivly, "I have no time to make you scream my name... yet."

Jinx gulped and tried again, "W-what's wrong with Raven?" she gained her force after her slight stutter and came out sounding more confident than how she felt.

Lust cocked her head to the side, "You haven't noticed any... _changes_, in her recently?"

Jinx thought for a while about it, but stiffened when she came to a conclusion, "_Last night!_"

Lust grinned, "Very good."

Jinxs' face grew crimson, "That was you wasn't it?" she was angry at the emotion, but a sudden depression overruled that anger. It wasn't _Rachel _she'd felt. Just this... being, that took her body.

Lust grew resentful of the accusation, "_No_." she hissed, Jinx looked up in shock, "That wasn't _me_." she reeled in her anger and smiled, rather serenely and out of character for the paticular facet she represented, "It was all Rachel." she held up a finger, "She may still feel the facets we represent, but we personally cannot control her actions to that extent." she shifted and lowered the hand, "Even if we want to."

Jinx looked at the emoticlone guiltily, "Sorry. It's just-"

"I understand now Lust." they both turned to find Love approaching the black facet. Love stopped and cupped her counterparts face, "I know what's happening and," she smiled at the emotion, "I'm proud of you for doing what you can to aid them." she kissed her other chastely.

Jinx didn't know what to think, seeing what she just saw, but decided it would be wise if Love filled her in, "Um... Love? Can you explain it to me now?"

Love turned from lust and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but that decision is up to Raven.

Jinx sighed, "I thought so."

Love and lust hugged her, Lust for once not having ulterior motives. Lust was the one to reassure her, "Stay with us. You being here is making this easier for her."

Jinx wrapped her arms around them both, "Okay, if it helps Rae, I'll stay."

Happy appears above them and yells, "Group Hug!"

They all groaned and had the same thought, "_Don't land on us_." she did. But it didn't matter to Jinx. She needed to stay. For Raven. Her wife. Her life. Her love.

* * *

**So any thoughts, comments, or anything similar? LET ME KNOW!**

**Since lust is also tied with love I decided that Lust should have a wider range of character than just 'getting some sweet ass'. Please keep in mind that the emotion Lust isn't entirely sexual either. That sounds confusing, but if you look at it from a definitive or philisophical standpoint you could justify the actions beheld by Lust... WHAT THE F**K AM I TALKING ABOUT?! God, I'm so tired that my brain is making me delusional... or philisophical... either way NOT GOOD!**

**I like the way this chapter turned out, but I know some of you are probably 'WTF'ing at me skipping the fight scene and with the lack of description on Grundy taking care of Jinx. All I can say is this: the fight scene wasn't important to the chapter and I will later get to explaining Jinxs' life in more detail. For now I would like the 'memories' being viewed to be central or an important event in the life of the couple. Keep in mind that there WILL be fight scenes in the Memoir River. Also keep in mind that the third in the LIN trilogy will contain a fair amount of action, so look forward to that.**

**Aright, I've done enough for tonight... Enjoy the fruits of my labor... Just don't blow the hell out of 'em. Like Roy did... :3 if you got that joke in a review... Oh, and don't forget the :) at the end of a review if you want COI to stay on site. Later!**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


	3. Shifting, Dormant, and Awakening

**Here's something a little different from the usual.**

* * *

**discb:** 'll be honest, I'm kinda amused that you managed to misspell a word but then spell it correctly later.  
Jen got to hang out with Solomon Grundy? Lucky girl. Anyway her past should be lots of fun.

Well done for writing this at roughly 4 in the morning for being someone with a life.  
Great stuff as always and don't be too hung up on spelling errors, if the thoughts get across does it really matter?

_I looked through the second chapter one day and cringed as I read along. I HAD to fix it... hopefully I did a good job. And yes, anyone who has ever known Solomen Grundy Personally as a friend should consider themselves DAMN lucky. I won't delve into a specific memory with Grundy and Jen unfortunately, no matter how much I want to, I have to keep it central to Rachel and Jen... that's getting to be a thorn in my side, but oddly fun. And thank you... I apologise for any confusing comments I made... I oddly get either really cranky or really philosophical when insomnia hits._

**Dak Hamee: **God I love Happy

_So do I... she keeps thing fun at least. My favorites, top three, are: Happy, Brave, and Love._

**D3MI-D3M0N: **Jinx has a history with Grundy? Whoa, didn't see that coming but it was a real good curve ball though. I do love the way you have the Emoticlones portrayed, some authors just write being flat or to connected to the names they portray.

_Yes, yes she does; and I'm glad you think so. Grundy is one of my favorite villains that turned good, right up there with Jinx. And THANK YOU! You have not idea how worried I was about that, I thought I might be stepping over a line, but I'm glad someone is please with the results. Expect some facets to act strangely than there norm. A bit of a spoiler, but since Rachel is changing their usual set personalities will no doubt start to fluctuate, even a little. So enjoy that.  
_

* * *

Disclaimer: Look down, look down. You'll always be a slave. Look down, look down. You're standing in your grave.

Now 24601 your time is up and your parols begun. you know what that means.

Yes, it means I'm free.

No. Follow to the letter the itenery. This warrents you not right of copy

You know not my plight! My sisters child was close to death. He was starving-

And he'll starve again, unless you learn the meaning of the law.

-_Appoligies to Victor Hugo-_

**On with the show!**

* * *

**~Nevermore~**

Knowledge closed her book and looked into the rushing waters of the River. She frowned as she adjusted her glasses not sure if she saw what-

Pink electricity and sparks danced across the river and a few standing stones. The yellow clad emotion called for her sisters: "Brave, Rage, your assistance is required at the River."

She didn't have to wait long for Rage, who faded into existence next to her, the usual red luster lost from her eyes. But Brave took longer than necessary, preferring to fly, and crash, leaving a five foot radial crater in her midst. She hopped up as she dusted off from the landing. "Wha'cha want Brainy?"

Knowledge resisted the urge to correct the viridian clad emotion, instead she showed them the problem, "I-" she swallowed nervously, Brave noticed and she grew excited for a fight, "I don't know what this means." she ignored the disappointment radiating off Brave and paid attention to to Rage, who crouched before the stream.

"Ah! You get me all worked up for this?" Brave turned and started to practice her punches against a thick tree nearby, "I wouldn't know anything, so don't ask me."

Rage ignored them and concentrated on the task. She placed her hand on the surface and quickly retracted it. "The current."

Knowledge pressed her, "Yes, what about it?"

She stood up and sat on a nearby stone, looks at the pink energy arcing throughout the River. "It's shifting."

Knowledge paled, and Brave noticed. She leaped toward Rage to ask about their new problem, "So that's bad?" she grinned and took a striking cobra pose, "How're we gonna fight it?" she struck out at an imaginary foe, "Hae-ya!"

Rage shook her head, rather subdued, "We can't."

Brave stopped her antics at the behavior from the vermillion cloaked facet, "What?"

Rage, oddly enough, was patient with her, "We can't fight it. We must let the River correct itself." she swept away and muttered, "I need to go help Lust. Keep the girls in check." she paused, then barked out, "KNOWLEDGE!"

The yellow cloaked one jumped a bit, normally stoic, but the River had caught her off guard, "Yes?"

Rage sighed before fading, her voice echoing, "Make sure Brave doesn't do anything stupid to interrupt. They _need_ the river to stabilize naturally, otherwise the memories will mix in with the wrong mind."

Brave cocked her head, not understanding a word of it, "Something you want to share with the rest of us Brainy?"

She adjusted her glasses again before answering, gazing into the swirling memories that composed the River. "Jinx is wandering in our hosts' mindscape." she turned to the other facet, "Don't you see?"

The green cloaked one shrugged, "Not really."

Knowledge sighed, "Two minds must not occupy the same space. While it is true that Raven holds us in her mind, we are also a part of her." she flinched when she saw pink energy dance across the Memoir River, "Naturally when two minds _do_ occupy the same space there can be certain bleed over effects."

Brave was a little more than confused, "But what can go wrong? She's been here before hasn't she? Nothing went wrong at all before."

Knowledge nodded in confirmation, "True. But," she glanced towards Joys domain in the distance. "Raven was never in this paticular state when Jennifer entered before." she pace and studied the pink sparks critically, "I suspect that with the clash of their two minds, they will temporarily mesh together." she paused and saw that Brave was still confused, "In short, they are sharing each others memories."

Brave looked at the swirling vortex of pink energy in the water, "Oh." she grinned a wild, manic grin, "Sweeet."

* * *

**~Eight Years Ago~**

Jinx sighed as she swept her hand through matted white hair and continued her story, "She was just... lookin' out for me ya know?" Grundy Breathed heavily in his slumber and Jinx smiled at the fond memories, "Grundy was hired to... well babysit me, I guess." she pat his arm and let the hand fall, "But soon, even after my aunt didn't need to hire him anymore he just came around. She didn't have the heart to tell him to go away 'cause she saw how much happier I was around the big lug."

Raven quirked a brow, "But what about the whole 'uncle' scene? Are you two really related?"

Jinx shook her head and laughed, "Gods no!" she looked to him again and said in a sad tone, "But it always felt like we were." She gave the empath a glace, "I started callin' him uncle 'cause I really liked him and grew attatched... that and I was young."

"I see." and she really did, but decided not to push the girl for anymore. It had been nearly a week since the incident and she didn't want to push too hard. "I'm glad that you found him again then."

The feline looked up, confused by the admission, "Why?"

Raven shifted in her seat, feeling... odd emotions radiating from the pinkette, "Well... From what I've gathered in our conversations, you don't get attached to people easily." her amthyst eyes smiled for her, "I understand how it feels, to be the odd one out because of... well, natural talents I suppose." she shifted her gaze to the view port from the cell they occupied in the Watchtower, "I too have found difficulty in connecting with others."

Jinx stood to sit over on the other side of the zombie with the dark titan, "Raven," she took the empaths hands in her own and gave them a squeeze, "I'm sorry."

She raised a curious brow, "Why? You've done nothing wrong."

The feline shook her head vigorously, "No I _did_." her slitted eyes shimmered with unshed tears, "I was going on 'bout poor me," she took a breath to steady herself and she longer had the watery shimmer in her eyes, "but I didn't even consider how hard _your_ life has been."

Raven took her hand back gently and pat the pink ones shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry about me." she nudged her, "Worry about yourself," she flicked a finger at the man they came to visit, "and him." she took herself away from the other girl and stood to gaze at the stars, "You should be happy about his return anyway."

Jinx frowned as a thought occurred to her, "I've been meaning to ask about that... Who were those guys in hoods on the street? Before we got there they were just... gone."

Raven grew serious as she turned to face her teammate, "Are you sure? They are a rather... unsavory group to discuss."

Jinx nodded, "Yeah." she cocked her head to the side in question, "How do you know them anyway?"

Raven shook her head and smoothed her dark tee before addressing the ex-thief, "That is a story for another time." she gestured to Grundy, "I presume you realize that he is not... your typical human."

Jinx smirked, "I always knew he was special when I was a kid." she looked up to the metallic ceiling in contemplation, "I would have never guessed... A zombie... wow." she grinned, "Guess hollywood will have to rethink zombie flicks."

Raven chuckled, "I agree." she couldn't identify the emotions running through the other girl again, it worried her. "Are you... fine with him this way?"

Jinx nodded her assent, "Sure. he may be a zombie, but that doesn't change who he was-" she cringed and corrected herself, "_No._ Who he _is_ to me."

The empaths mouth quirked in small smile, proud at how well her teammate handled that piece of news. "Well, that is comforting." she took a breath, readying herself for the disturbing news she was about to deliver, "The hooded people were from a religious sect dubbed The Church of Blood."

Jinx raised a brow, "Well they don't sound too neighborly. What do they have to do with the big guy?"

Raven sighed and kneaded her temples, still trying to see their endgame herself, "They resurrected him, most likely."

"Most likely" she balked, "How many people can, y'know, bring back the _dead_?!"

"You'd be suprised." the empath muttered. She took he seat near Jinx and gave the girl her full attention, "I haven't kept up with their activity as I should have... And on top of reanimating Solomen, they have also had a change in leadership."

The pink titan was _really_ curious now. Cats being killed by inquiring be damned. "So who's the new... Priest? Pope? Archbitch thing?"

Ravens lips twitched in a near smile, "I assume you meant arch_bishop_." she sighed, "But your first guess was correct, it is a new _priest_."

"So who is it?"

She grimaced, "You might not like the answer."

Jinx gave her what was known as the 'yea right' stare, "Raven... you can tell me. I can take it."

She choked down what reluctance she had, "Sebastian Blood X."

Jinx blinked, "Blood..." her face paled, "Oh gods! Not _Brother_ Blood? I knew he had those freaky followers, but I never-"

"It's not the Blood you know." She reassured the feline, who visibly relaxed when she realized her old tormentor wasn't going to haunt her. But still, Raven pressed on with the news, "It's his son."

The ex-hive member stiffend and gazed worridly at the large zombie, "Will-" she swallowed down her nervousness, "will Grundy be alright?"

Raven reassured her with a small smile, "Don't worry," she reached up to adjust her hood, but forgot she came in civillian clothes, "Dr. Fate and Zantanna had a look and they confirmed that Blood has no control over him..." and now for the bad news, "Only his primal instinct of rage was revived with his body."

Jinx ran her fingers through her hair as she contemplated the information, "Oh..." she bit her lip, "But... he's fine now, right?"

The empath did a quick inventory of Grundys mental state before confirming, "Yes... With my assistance the other two managed to restore his mind to what it was before he died... again." she chuckled, "That's the best way of wording it, but it still sounds odd to me."

Jinx smiled, and Raven could detect pure undiluted happiness radiating from her, "Thank you."

Those sincere words stirred something in Raven, something that she couldn't place. This worried the dark titan, but she focused her attention on her teammate. She gave her a nonchalant wave of her had, which she almost instantly berated herself for the in inane action. "No need to thank me... By the way, I have more good news."

Jinx cocked her head, curiosity eating away at her again, "What good news?"

Raven looked to the big man, "It seems that Dr. Fate promised Solomen his soul back if he promised to help with an arduous task... They needed to subdue or destroy an old being."

Jinx blinked, "Huh? That doesn't sound to hard."

Raven shook her head at the naivete of her friend, "It's not just some old _person_." her eyes drew a hard glint, "This being was basically a god as well as the personification for pure chaos."

Her eyes grew wide as she tried to comprehend the difficulty of taking on a god-like being. "How'd they do it?"

"Grundy took him down." a voice called as she approached the duo, it was Shiera. She sat with them and explained to the feline, "The big guy learned that the Old One stole his soul after he became," she gestured to the indicated man, "Well, like he is now"

Jinxs' eyes gleamed with new glee, "So he got his soul back?"

A grunt from the table between them interrupted them, "Ugh... Grundy not feeling so good."

He was quickly glomped by the enthusiastic pinkette, "Uncle Grundy! You're back!"

The large zombies' craggy face broke into a wide grin as he stood and swept the girl up with hi, "Jenny! We not see each other in long time." he set her down and gave her a once over, "You grew up."

She laughed and gave a twirl for him, "Yep."

Shiera gave his shoulder a clap, "Glad to have ya back champ."

He blinked, as if not believing his eyes, "Bird nose? That you? Where's your nose?"

She laughed and decided to fill him in, "A lot's changed since we saw each other. I don't wear the uh... nose anymore."

He scratched his head, "How long was Grundy sleeping?"

Shiera shifted and crossed her arms, "... It's been nearly three years." she gave him a sideways glance, "But you got your reward."

He grinned and swiveled to face Jinx, "Did you hear Jenny? Grundy has his soul back!"

She smiled with him, "That's great."

Grundy just noticed the remaining person beside Jen, someone he didn't know. He felt uneasy as she just stared at the scene, looking at him with fascination. He pointed at the purple haired teen, "Who's she?" he frowned, but still couldn't remember her, if her knew her at all, "Grundy don't think he's seen her before."

Jinx looked between them, "Oh." she ushered Raven forward to meet the man personally, "Uncle Grundy, this is my friend Raven from the Titans." Jinx nudged her forward and smiled sheepishly at the glare she received from the empath, "I recently joined their team... so... yeah." She backed up a little awkwardly as she watched their exchange.

Grundy looked at the girl critically, well as critically a ninety some year old magically imbued zombie could. "... You _sure,_ she's your friend Jenny?"

Jinx shifted and looked to the exchange with growing concern, "Um... yes?" it came out as more of a question because the feline herself was not sure how he would react.

Raven held out her hand, "Pleasure."

He took her hand in his massive palm and gently shook, not wanting to hurt the girl, "I'm Solomen Grundy."

"So I've heard." she gave a quick look to Jinx as their hands separated, "She speaks rather highly of you," she gave him her full attention again. "Got any good stories about how she got into trouble?"

"Hey!" came the protest, followed by low grumbling, "Trouble finds _me_. It's not my fault I'm bad luck."

The empath rolled her eyes, Shiera chuckled, and Solomens' craggy face regained another grin, "I like you!" he gave Ravens shoulder a clap, which had her massaging it afterword, "Jenny Likes you, so you okay with Grundy."

She gave him a small smile, "Glad I have your approval."

A cough interrupted them and they all face the source. It was the man of steel himself, at the large doorway to the chamber, "Glad to see your up."

Grundy tensed, "Superman!"

Shiera called him, placing her hand on an arm to get his attention, "It's okay big guy. He knows your good now."

He relaxed, "Oh."

Superman jerked his head to the corridor behind him, "Let's go. We need you at the meeting." he switched his gaze to the two teens, "Except you two. You can go on back home."

Jinx looked put off by the dismissal, but Raven would hear none of it. She glared at the Leaguer, but was beat to the punch by the thanigarian, "C'mon, they should have some say in this too."

Grundy chipped in, "Grundy don't want Jenny to go." his features slipped and he looked almost... sad, "I not see Jenny in long time. So Grundy not leaving her." he stepped behind her and places his hands on his shoulder for emphasis. Jinx slipped and hand up to place it atop one of his own.

But the kryptonian refused to budge on the issue, "Sorry, but this is not a discussion for kids. You can't-"

He was cut off by a chilling voice, "Excuse me." they all faced the empath and even the man of steel had to admit he was a bit... disturbed by that smile on her face. It held no warmth, only swift retribution for those that refused, "If I remember correctly, four so called _kids, _faced off against one of the most powerful outer-dimensional beings to exist in _any_ of the planes of existence... and won." she quirked a brow, daring him to challange her, "Remind me... What did the Justice League do to aid in that effort."

He opened his mouth to argue, but could find nothing as to which to counter with. So her sighed and gestured for them all to follow, "Fine. Just expect similar views from other members."

Raven nodded as she fell in step with the others, "Glad you see it my way." her eyes sparked with mischief, "And I'd be glad to show that point to any others that may have qualms with our presence."

Shiera whistled, "Damn. Never seen him worn down like that by logic." she gave the empath a conspiratory wink, "I'll help you out with the others, if you need it."

She nodded in thanks, "Much obliged."

Jinx stared wide-eyed at the empath, "You just- I mean-"

"I know." she gave her a wide smile, "And it felt damn good too." the empath blinked at the expression Jinx gave her, "What?"

"That was the first time I heard you swear."

The dark titan shrugged, "Nothing new, I'm just more reserved."

"Except for when you _owned freakin' Superman_!"

Another shrug as she acted like it was an everyday occurrence... which it would have been had the empath spent an extended amount of time with the man of steel. "It wasn't that hard."

Jinx frowned, "Hold on... You said only four kids. Who out of the fight then?"

"Me."

Jinx balked, "_You?!_" she contemplated that for a moment before going on, "But-"

She sighed, "It's a long story. And I'd rather not talk about it." she grimaced, 'Those memories are... painful."

Jinx nodded in understanding, "Alright. Just... I'm here if ya ever want to talk. Y'know?"

Raven smiled to her and they both stopped before entering the meeting hall, "Thank you." she gazed at the curious coral eyes and concedded a little, "Someday, I'll explain. Just wait until then."

Jinx nodded, "Sure." she gave Raven a quick hug before going into the meeting hall.

The empath stood there for a moment, shocked that she hadn't minded the touch. She shook her head clear, "_Gods, I'm letting people _touch _me... Am I going soft?_" with an amused smirk she entered after her feline friend. What shocked her most about the previous action was not only did she not mind it, she wanted to return the hug. It had felt... comforting.

* * *

**Ah, the ending of another chapter... So how'd I do? any and all comments are accepted (except for those who do not approve of gay relationships... that would be ignorant and I wouldn't even know how you got here in the first place) so go ahead, let 'er rip! I may even put you in the comments section, we'll see.**

**Just so there's no confusion later on: most (if not all) the emoticlones will have duel identities. Such as Happy/Joy, Anger/Rage, Or Timid/Fear. Just though I'd let you know to avoid future confusion.**

**It's past midnight and I need to get up early, toodles! Zaan is out!**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


	4. An End and A Beginning

**ShalimarMars: **I was a little unsure of this at first but i have to say that this is an awesome story! Please Update when possible!

_Yes! I've managed to ring in another reader of my works! Glad you like it, hope I don't disappoint in the future._

**Dak Hamee: **Awww Grundy and bird nose XD oh god I luved that episode in justice league, I'm still a little WTFing about the whole uncle Grundy thing but I can live with it after the burn Raven just dropped on Superman lololol.

_Ah yes, I myself favor that particular episode as well; I'm not ashamed to admit I shed a few tears when Shiera had to put him down when he was resurected_ _and went insane *sniff* I need a moment... And I understand how you're confused about the Uncle Grundy thing, I myself am still trying to recollect how I came up with that idea in the first place. Also, while I do respect The Man of Steel, I find that his boyscout attitude leaves for some error in judgment... that, and Kryptonite has __**nothing**__ on the things Raven or Jinx could do to him... given the incentive or proper training of course._

Chaosrin: Its nice that's all beside that I don't see any typos.

**_WHAT?!_**_I thank you for the compliment, but I am shocked that no one has seen any grammatical error for the last chapter... huh. Either I'm getting better at this or I'm the luckiest bastard ever! Hope you find this chapter just as appealing._

**discb:** Great stuff and well done janitoring the last chapter_._

_Thanks. I cringed when I reread some of it and said to myself "Zaan, you better correct those... or else hang your keyboard." Hope I didn't make the wrong choice. Enjoy the next installment!_

**Disclaimer: **Why claim credit for this on this site? Just, doesn't seem like the wisest move... FINE! I'll say it: *sigh* Zaan does not own the titans, he just uses them in stories like this for entertainment without profit. Happy? Then get those leaches off me! I'm allergic to sharply dressed people with briefcases!

**On with the show**

* * *

**~Nevermore~**

Rage reappeared in Joys' domain. Her duller than usual red slits narrowed as she detected Ravens mind fluctuating around a single point near her. "Dammit." she growled out. She sprinted and quickly took to the air just above the ground for more speed, passing Joy chasing a nearby floating cupcake. "C'mon, c'mon." she urged more speed and finally reached the three figures, one of which was laying on the ground panting with labored breath. She stopped when she reached them.

Lust looked up to her sister, "What news from the River."

Love was crouched near Jen and stroking her face with tender affection as her eyes shifted beneath closed lids. Love sighed, "I did not suspect the merge of their minds while in this state to put such a strain on Jennifer as well."

Rage nodded, "Yes, it is as you see."

Joy finally popped up to join the group, "What's goin' on?" her usual perky attitude somewhat dimmed as she saw the subdued and concerned looks. "Are they okay?"

Love stood and walked to the pink clad emotion. She grasped a hand in both of hers, "Yes Joy. They'll be fine."

Happy wasn't convinced, and if she wasn't convinced _something_ must be wrong. "Then why is Jen-"

"She's just sleeping." Love placated. she smiled as she smoothed a rough patch of her sisters hair, "She and Rachel are... sharing, in a way."

Joys' smile was back as she realized what she meant, but then a confused from took hold, "But wait... didn't they already talk about all that stuff?"

Love nodded, "True." she swept her gaze to Jinx and Happy relaxed when she realized that Jen wasn't in any danger.

Lust picked up where her other sister left off, "Sharing vocally is one thing... but Rachel and Jennifer had plenty of opportunity to share this way." her eyes shifted to the ground, where she swore she saw the dance of pink sparks. "Now that their minds are... connected again, they can't resist sharing like they want too. Especially considering the state our host is in."

Love grinned and decided to explain to Happy in simpler terms, "Since Rachel is going through a change it makes it hard to deny what she wants." her eyes slyly shifted to the black clad facet, "Especially," she pointed to the indicated emoticlone, "Her Desire."

Desire snapped back, "I told you not to call me that again!" she grimamced, "Ugh, It makes me sound like a fucking romantic."

Love laughed with Joy, while the pink one teased her annoyed sister, "Awww. Lusty wusty has a sweet side."

Lust growled, "I'll show you sweet you little twa-"

"SHUT UP!" Anger bellowed. Once she had their attention she pointed to the sky... it looked more like dark space with distant red stars, but it was easier to dub it as a sky.

They all gazed up at the 'sky' and looked carefully for any changes. Joy was the first to spot it with a pointed finger, "Look!"

They concentrated on the indicated point and soon they all saw it. Pink energy danced between two of the red points. And the number of points it interacted with was growing. _Fast._ "It's ending." they all turned to the small voice.

It was Fear. She took off her grey hood, her sad eyes almost shattering the giddyness that Happy always had about her. The pink one wrapped her opposite in her arms, trying to soothe the quaking girl, "What's ending Timid?" she whispered so as to not frighten her, and even used the comforting gestures Love taught her, such as rubbing her mid back in circles.

Timid relaxed, but only by a small margin. She gazed up at the pink energy and the now glaring pinpoints of red... which looked as if they were getting larger. "We are." they all froze and Fear burried her head into Happys' shoulder, hugging her tightly. "Please," she begged, "I don't wanna die! Not now!"

Love took one of her hands to cup the emoticlones cheek while Happy still hugged her. She got Fear to face her, "Hey, no one is dying today."

"But-"

Rage tensed, sensing the danger as it approached, "Incoming!" black energy swept from her vermillion cloak and shielded them from an incoming burst of red, flames, and destructive force. The shield disappated and formed into spikes as she stabbed at the incoming red projectiles. "Are you just gonna stand there? or are you gonna help?!" she grunted as she couldn't form another shield, "I need someone on defense!"

Love broke from the pair, "Right." she erected a large purple dome around them, compensating with holes for Anger to strike through. Love bit her lip and felt the strain on her powers already, "I'm not sure how long I can hold it."

Desire went to assist Rage, "Aim for the larger ones. Love can absorb the blows from the smaller." she waved a hand and a line of crimson fire exploded in front of the next wave of- "Fear! What are these things?!"

Fears voice echoed throughout the dome, despite its' tiny volume, "It's our end." her voice retained a tiny bit of hope, "And their salvation."

Lust turned, confused, to the grey facet, "What?"

"AHHHGH!" Rage, Desire and Happys' eyes fell upon the collapsing purple cloaked emotion. "She groaned, "Can't... Keep-" she fell with a whisper of breath and the shield faded.

Rage grinned an evil leer at the approaching challenge, her red vermillions turning into four and regaining their luster. "**COME AND GET ME!**" The whole mindscape quaked with her declaration.

Desire stepped to where the other two quivering emotions were and looked up to the sky. She felt a deep tug in her gut, and knew, "_This must be what Fear feels... not wonder she's so mopey._" she hugged her two sisters to her and closed her eyes, bracing for the end.

Rage hissed and black soulself shot from everywhere near the facet, the ground even parted, a small sliver beneath her. to reveal a whole mass of black swirling energy. The demonic influence imbued it with other properties and managed to turn some parts as crimson as her donned hood. With a heavy effort she managed to destroy the advancing mass of the red stars. She panted with effort, but finally grinned victoriously, "**Never mess with a demon!**"

Love awoke with a moan, but her eyes shoot open at the incoming mass, her eyes flicked to her crimson sister, who was unaware of the approaching danger. "Rage, above you!"

Anger looked up and roared at the challenge, an approaching mass that dwarfed all the previous bombardments. She sent up her attacking force of black and crimson, but it dissappated when the opposing force proved too much.

Love noticed the way Anger was crouching, preparing to jump at the incoming red star, "Anger no!" she swept up to her feet and flew faster than any other facet had flown before.

Lust opened her eyes and saw the burning fields around them as more stars crashed, dismantling the mindscape. She looked up and paled when she saw the super giant force of glowing red above them. She saw Love tangle herself with Rage, trying to speed towards the projectile.

She closed her eyes again, listening to the cacophony around her. Red force striking Nevermore, trying to erode it from existence. Succeeding as it crumbled around them.

Happy stilled and realized something. She opened her eyes and found what she was looking for, "Jennifer." she tugged at her sides, being pinned to her sisters in the hug, "Desire let me go!" Desire looked to the desperate facet and swept her gaze to what occupied her attention. "Please."

Lust gestured to her, "Get her out_._ _Now_."

Happy nodded and Desire released her. She sprinted, but red was starting to overcome the world. She made a leap and extended her hand to the form. Rumbling, crashing, and explosions were all that registered to her ears. So she couldn't even hear her own words as she screamed, "JENNIFER!"

The mindscape of Nevermore slowly blinked in the neverending cosmos of mindverses. A red tinge overcoming it, before it succumed to the awaiting darkness.

* * *

**~Twenty Four Years Ago~**

Darkness. That was all she has known. The voices were still a blur, but she could feel a warmth surrounding her, wrapping around her in a comforting embrace. She struggled with effort, trying to open the slivers of skin that held her sight at bay. She grunted as she persisted in the effort. Success!

She groaned as the bright world around her caused her to shut the lids back. She prepared herself and opened them again, this time she was ready for the light. The world came into focus around her and her deep violet eyes sought what was in front of her. A woman, she cradled the newborn in her arms and gave a serene smile, "Hello Rachel."

The infant looked on the other side of the room, her developing curiosity taking hold for the first time in her life. One the other side of the white room were a pair of men, she didn't know how she knew these things. She just _knew_. The mean wore cloaks over themselves and looked at the infants eyes with horror.

One of the guards took a crystal from his pocket, "We must contact the head priest immediately."

Her eyes swept back to the other woman as she tightened her grip, "No! Please don't-"

The doors opened and a white robed figure walked in with another pair of guards. She placed a hand on the soldiers with the raised crystal. "No need. We're already here."

They snapped to, "Lady Azar!"

"Calm yourselves."

The woman clutched the infant with desperation, "Please," she begged, "Please don't-"

Another robbed figure came into the room and stood beside the distraught woman. Lady Azar glared at the woman, "Not a fortnight ago you were begging us to kill you and _it_." she took a breath to steady herself, "Arella-"

"It's Angela!" she snapped back lividly

Lady Azar kept calm, "We gave you that name so we could accept you into this society. So long as you claim citizenship here you will be protected from Him." The woman was tensing, but only because she was wary by the one beside her, eying the child with purpose, "If you forfeit that name, you forfeit your right to claim Azarath as a safe haven. Do you understand?"

She paused, but slumped her shoulders in defeat at the show of cold, calculated logic, "Yes, my lady." she still held on to the child, who was still confused by all the words they spoke. She could hear them, but understood so little being said.

Lady Azar nodded to the woman at the bedside, "Good. Galya, take your charge."

The indicated womans hands went to reach for the babe, but were blocked by Ang- _Arellas_ arms. She looked to them in fear, "W-what are you doing?"

The head priest spoke gravely, "Do not fret. We shall not harm it." her eyes spoke of pure disgust of the child, "Our laws are absolute... But we cannot permit you to raise the child."

Arellas' tears went down, some splattering on the crown of the newborns head. She clucthed the child closer, the babes head on her shoulder, turned to watch the advancing hands of the cloaked woman. "Why?" Lady Azar sighed and stepped towards the bedded woman. "No! No, don't-" she panicked, but didn't get any other protests out.

Azar placed a finger to her forehead and another to her heart, right above the babys clenched fist. "Give her the child." She spoke slowly, willing Arellas mind to be complacent with her command. Arellas eyes dulled and lost their luster as her mind blanked of all else.

With trembling arms, her mind still resisting, Arella slowly held out the newborn to Galya. The nursemaid took the offered child in her arms and relocated to a nearby chair. She nodded to Azar in thanks, "M'lady."

Azar breathed out and stepped away from the woman. "Thank you for your cooperation."

She blinked and stiffened, realizing the weight lost from her arms. She looked around, "Where is she?" she found her, and breathed out a whisper, "Rachel."

The head priest nearly succumbed to her anger at the word, but held her temper in check, all but the glare at the distraught woman, "You _named_ it?"

Arella matched her glare, "_Her_."

The priest blinked, caught off guard, "What?"

She elaborated, "I named _her_." she gazed at the child with the loving eyes of a parent, "She is not a thing. She is-"

"A halfling." the Lady finished forcibly for her, "She is not human. And will never _be_ human. No matter what fantasies you may conjure."

Arella bored her gaze into her, "Tell me head priest... have you ever birthed your own children?"

"The people of Azarath _are_ my children." she thundered, slightly raising her normally stoic voice.

"Just as I thought," the woman scoffed, "You haven't."

"What of it?"

She flicked her eyes to the child, then back to the Lady, "You lack that connection. One that changes how you view things, no matter how impossible they may seem."

She shook in her fury, the woman, this _tramp_, that conceived a child of an entity of pure hatred not less! She was lecturing _her_, leader of the Azarathien order! She needed to remind the poor naive woman of the danger the child presented, "Need I remind you how the child was conceived?" her opposition stiffened and listened to the old woman carefully, trying to look for holes in the logic about to be presented, "It has _demon_ blood coursing through her veins!" she gestured to the innocent looking newborn, "And yet you still care for this... abomination?"

Arellas eyes shifted to slight doubt, but her resolution soon returned in her hardened eyes, similar to those of her child, "I- I made many mistakes, I'll admit." her face softened at the sight of her child, "Her conception may have been-" she swallowed nervously at the horrid memory, "unpleasant. But that doesn't mean I'll abandon my own child. I _know_, that she will be different from Him."

Azar grimaced in pure disgust at the woman, "You're mind is deluded." she gave a quick check at the newborns aura, and pointed a sizzling finger above the girl. She lowered the arm, "From now on she is dubbed: Raven. She'll be a citizen of Azarath, so long as she does not got against the Order or forsake her name." she glowered at Arella, "Your child, Rachel, is now _deceased_." Arella Caught the unspoken message: she would not be able to see her child after this moment; so long as the Order remained or deemed the ruling unnecessary.

With that she swept from the room and Galya followed after. Galya paused and nodded to the now crying woman on the bed, "I'm sorry Miss Arella. I will care for her as if she were my own." Arella nodded, new tears already spilling.

Glaya turned to walk through the door, but didn't see the child glance at her mother and reached out to her. Arella raised a hand as well, and then the door closed separating the two. The distraught womans cries could be heard echoing throughout the dark city for many hours into the night as she wept.

* * *

**So how'd I do? Pretty heavy stuff with Raven a long time ago, huh? Most people write off as Angela/Arella being ashamed of Raven or that she just didn't care. We'll I have a different take on the matter and this _will_ tie in later with how Raven and Jinx interact. and I know some of you are crying out "_What about Jinx? What about Nevermore? What happend to the facets and everyone?! WTF_**_ man!_**" Ah yes, all will be answered in time.****  
**

**Now, due to scheduling I regret to inform you that it may be awhile before I update like I usually would weekly. It WILL take me over a week, but I promise to update before two week pass.**

**Thanks! Read, Review, Pm, Whatev! Zaan needs his sleep!**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


	5. Constellations and Revelations

**Yes, I know I took longer than expected, read the AN at the bottom if you want partial answers. AFTER THE CHAPTER of course.**

discb_:Sleep well dude, you earned it. This chapter is fantastic._

Thanks, and I did sleep well, I only wish I could've posted sooner.

**If you want an author reply to review section, then give me more reviews! I need at least three per chapter or else I won't be inclined to a reply section. Hope you enjoy this one though!**

**Disclaimer: **Red! The blood of angry men! Black! The print of ages past! Red! A new idea 'bout to dawn! Black! The men with the rights!

_With many apologies to Victor Hugo (again)_

**On with the show!**

* * *

**~In a Pocket Dimension~**

Darkness. All that could be seen was darkness. It wasn't a comfortable blanket of obsidian either. It was crushing, as if it were wiping all traces of everything out of existence. "**No.**" the authoritative voice drove back the creeping void for a moment. It tried advancing again, but a was met with a shocking amount of force. The voice spoke again, discouraging the advancing oblivion, "**We're not done yet.**"

The dark that covered everything retreated to the faraway void in the sky between the red stars that marked the presence of other minds. Light shone upon the repaired mindscape along with the figures in the field of flowers. Lusts' eyes flashed crimson before fading into their usual mischievous violet. She slumped against a nearby rock with a tired sigh as the other facets around her stirred.

Other facets that weren't with them at the time faded beside their sisters. Wisdom, Brave,... and Impudence. Knowledge turned to the new look of the other. Sloths' presence had changed with her now orange cloak. She adjusted her glasses while inquiring, "Sloth? Is that you?"

Rude shrugged, "Meh, it's a _new_ me..." she sighed and lolled her head, "Changing is such a bitch!" it took a lot of energy to be civil while she explained, "I always had a bit of a bitchy streak in me... Just to damn lazy to show it all the time." she smirked, "Call me Rude... Or Impudence if ya wanna be a nitpicker."

Wisdom nodded, "I see, welcome Impudence." as her new sister sighed in annoyance to her full title, Knowledge gazed at the red stars in the distance, which were inert... for the moment, "It appears as if this... metamorphosis, is forcing certain personality aspects in our host to change"

Impudence picked at her ear before flicking the wad of wax away, :What'd you say Brainy? All I heard was blah blah, change, blah blah, bad news."

Knowledge shook her head, indicating the opposite, "It is not necessarily good or bad. It just _is_."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Brave interrupted.

"Wisdom!" they all snapped their heads to the usually cheery sister in pink, "Come quick!"

The three glided towards the scene where Lust was knelling on the ground in front of Love. The black was leaving her cloak and swirling around the two, violet energy pulsed between their entwined hands. Knowledge snapped her head to the other three witnessing the scene, Rage, Timid, and Joy. "When did this happen?"

Rage grunted, "Just now." her vermillion eyes returned to only one set as she looked onto the scene. She looked almost somber about the event. That worried the yellow cloaked one. "Looks like the end of the Ravens second demon."

Knowledge swiveled her eyes back to the pair, her eyes hardened as she anticipated what was to come, "More change... what will this bring?"

Lusts' eyes gleamed with tears as she staggered to her feet, eyes locked onto her counterparts. She smiled as she stroked Loves tear stained cheek, "This was how it's meant to be Love... I cannot be Desire." she laughed bitterly, "I guess I should have seen this coming. Lust and Desire may mix, but they are truly separate."

Love embraced her with her remaining arm around her waist, the other hand still locked with her sister as the violet light between the hands shined brighter. The obsidian swirling around them slowly feed into the violet light. She sniffed out, "I don't want you to leave just yet. We need you. _She _needs you."

Lust cupped her cheek and leaned away slightly to get a better look at the Purple cloaked emotion. "It's alright." she traced her hand to the others collar, "With this," she took a breath to steady herself for the process, "we can finally exist as we should." her eyes gleamed with hope, "_Desire_, will no longer amount to a half title."

Love nearly choked on her next breath at that and held on all the tighter, the purple light encompassed their bodies now, "What will I do without you?"

"Shh." Lust comforted, odd but the situation in itself was unique. It had the black facet _feeling_. Not unusual, but she was registering actual platonic feelings, not just physical... She kind of _liked_ it to be honest. It made her feel whole. _More_. "I'll always be with you from now on."

She turned to the rest of her sisters, smirking when she saw Rage looking slightly saddened at her leaving. Wisdom looked curiously at the event, if not somewhat somber. Slo- _Impudence_, gazed at the scene with a pissed expression; as if saying "_You bitch! I just got here and you're gonna leave?!_" nevertheless a few tears leaked from her eyes. Happy was hugging Fear and they both were crying without holding back the waterworks.

She smiled at them all, "Promise to behave?" she couldn't help one last quip. They all gave their own affirmatives or negatives in that area. None of them really having any heart to say more.

She focused on Love now. The tears had stopped and their foreheads rested on one another. Love whispered her final farewell, "I love you."

Lust laughed, "Of course you do. You wouldn't be Love if you didn't" she swallowed nervously as she decided to verbalize what she felt... it floored her as the truth came out: "And I-" her eyes shifted, but resolutely found, her inhibitions gone the moment she practically melted as those eyes pierced the very core of her being, "I love you too."

Loves eyes teared in happiness and their heads tilted as the met for a kiss. It was a kiss of passion, chaste, yet filled with both of their ardor. They held their lips together as the obsidian energy faded into their hands altogether and the purple light burst forth. The force of the action caused many of the facets to fall over. Rage and Courage though had their feet firmly dug into the ground and leaned into the sudden burst of force. Both were winded by the action, but neither moved as the other emoticlones picked themselves back up.

They all gaped at their new sister, except for Rage, she was trying to look indifferent, but even _she_ had to admit a little surprise at the new facet. She was clad in a purple cloak, similar to Loves, but it held a darker hue and the underside was completely black. She wore her hood, and her amethyst eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint similar to that of Lust, but also with a kindness that Love was prone to having.

Brave stepped forward and held out her hand to the new emoticlone, "Hey there, I'm Brave. Who're you?"

The facet looked to the hand, as if it were odd that Courage present her with the appendage. She looked back up into Courages' face, her viridian hood off. She smirked before pulling the green facet into her arms, embracing her. She slowly stepped away and faced Brave as well as the rest of her sisters.

She took them in before she spoke in a silky smooth tone that made you relax, because it showed that she truly _cared_ for you... it also made you internally tense, anticipating whatever could come of the encounter with the smiling seductress... Brave and Joy liked her already. "I am want. I am need. I am Lust." she stroked Braves arms, and the green one smiled as sensations wracked her body, thoroughly enjoyed. "I am Love." she kissed Courages' cheek and chastly brushed her lips before pulling away, "I am ardor. I am Passion." her words reverberated at the end of her proclamation, "I am... _Desire_."

Wisdom adjusted her glasses before addressing the new... _reformed_ emoticlone, "I thought Desire was the dual identity shared with Lust." she ran calculating eyes over the new figure, "If that is so, what shall we dub you?"

She smiled and swept towards Knowledge. Once she stood in front of her yellow cloaked sister she cupped her cheek as she took down the bespectacled ones hood. Her smile grew, and Knowledge grew annoyed; she didn't often approve of others touching her. "Lust may have held the title Desire as well. But," she darted forward and gave wisdom a lingering, chaste kiss, that made the logical facets' cheeks slightly rosy afterwards. Desire held her stare as she leaned towards the other facet, "she only claimed the title once _it_ started. She was not the embodiment of that title. She and Love needed to merge for that to happen."

Joy bounced in and tackled her new sister with a hug, "YAY! So you're Love _and _Lust?" she grinned as she bounced up and down with Desires hands in her own, "That means you're twice as fun!"

Desire smirked as she pulled Joy towards her and gave her the same treatment as she did Wisdom. Which Happy enjoyed if her encouraging lips were anything to judge by. Once the new facet pulled away she explained to Joy, whilst embracing her, "I am not just Desire."

Anger was getting a little annoyed now. She didn't approve of this new facet doing as she pleased with her sisters, "Hey!" she yanked her away from Joy and spun her to face the wrath of Rage, "Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

The purple cloaked one gave rage a careful once over before replying, "Like I said, you may call me Desire."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh?"

The other emotions watched this exchange, Wisdom calculating which would strike the first blow. Happy, worried that her new sister and friend would get hurt. Fear, quivering behind Happy and peeking at the arguing pair between fingers over her eyes. Courage with a wide smile as she hoped to join a brawl soon. Impudence trying to take bets from the others to see who would win the little disagreement.

Anger growled out, "You got some nerve, you little tramp. Scurrying in here and _kissing_ everything that has a face." she grumbled, "Why shouldn't I just kill you on sight?"

She thought about the emotions surrounding Rage, other than the usual anger and detected... longing, and sadness. "I see." she got closer to the vermillion one cautiously, "You miss her already, don't you?"

Rage stiffened at the accurate accusation, "What would you know?"

Desire nodded and smiled forlornly as she took her sisters hand, "You may not have gotten along with Love much, but Lust was the only other facet that you shared demonic ties with." she gazed at the vermillion slits glowering at her from the hood, "Don't worry, _I'm_ here now."

Anger shifted her dual set eyes before coming back to Desire; realizing that she felt..._comfortable_ with the presence of the other emotion near her. "I..." she coughed, "That still doesn't mean it's the same." even _she_ admitted that was a rather reserved response... for her anyway.

Desire leaned closer and whispered, "I go by another name as well. One that affects us all at one time or another."

This piqued the small amount of curiosity within the vermillion cloaked one, "Really?" when she didn't get a response she growled in impatience, "Well? What is it? This other title?"

"So demanding." Desire reprimanded teasingly. She leaned in closer, her lips brushing the hidden ones of Angers as she whispered out her response, "It's _P__assion_." and with that her lips met with Rage.

Rage was surprised, but didn't pull back, instead she leaned into the action. Passions' lips moving against her own invoked something within her, something she rather enjoyed seeing as it made her feel on top of the world. It was _way_ better than wallowing through an ocean of hate. It felt... she didn't know how to describe the feeling other than just being right. Feeling wanted. It was nothing that she ever experienced before and it felt damn good.

Desire pulled away with a puff of air against Rages cheek, which the placated emoticlone didn't mind in the slightest. "Now, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Rages' puzzlement, along with the others, did not go unnoticed as Desire started to walk around their small gathering. Joy was the first to speak, "So... what'cha doing, Desire?"

Desire nodded towards a patch in the giant flower field that had yet to be repaired, it had a human shaped scar in the giant bed of flowers. "Where is Jennifer?"

The other emoticlones started to panic and they quickly got a hold of themselves as Wisdom spoke, "It would be productive to search our own zones and report back here." she turned to the new emotion, "Unless there is something else?"

She shook her head to indicate nothing else and they all scattered with their own flair to their zones. Happy stayed with her and had to ask, "Do you know what happened to her?" concern laced her voice, as Jinx was the main thing that had been keeping Raven and herself on good terms for the better part of a decade.

Desire smiled as stroked Joys' arm to reassure her sister, "Do not fret Joy." she gazed up at the red stars, and a pink pulsating energy in the far off distance in the sky, "I am confident that we will see her again."

* * *

**~Eight Years Ago~**

Mornings were usually Ravens favorite time during the day. They gave her time to relax and enjoy a cup of tea in the early morning light before mass chaos ensued due to a six foot five bio-mechanical man and a certain green shape-shifter. She loved the two like her own brothers... adopted of course. Seeing as she didn't really get along with her _actual,_ related by blood, brothers.

This morning was made odd because of what she didn't see coming for that day. Two big revelations would be dropped on her and she didn't even have the slightest clue. Although people, that includes demidemons, will rarely expect what some days will bring them... even if they read their future for the next week events could still change, whether it will be in their favor or cause them pain, only the fates can decide.

Right now she was preoccupied with a small annoyance, her shower. The pipes had burst during the night and needed to be repaired... so the connecting stall to her room currently had no useable water for her shower stall or bath.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, "Looks like the it's lockers for me." she gathered her clothes, a purple v neck top and skinny jeans, and reluctantly walked out of the small room and into her bedroom. She grabbed a dark blue towel from the pile atop her closet and walked out the door.

She _really_ didn't like to use the locker room showers in the tower, it felt too... exposed. She counted her blessings that they were at least divided into two separate rooms on opposite end of the tower. But she shower stalls were open to the rest of the room and... it just made her uncomfortable to even _be_ in there changing clothes; so she usually used her room or her connecting bathroom.

She reached the locker room and walked in, not too concerned. Terra and Starfire usually woke up later anyway, they also used their own room connected showers in the morning. She went to a nearby bench and stripped, setting her clothes there. She reached for her towel and paused, something was off. Music finally registered to her ears, only instrumental, it sounded like... rock.

She turned her head as running water registered to her hearing, she berated herself on not being more cautious as she wrapped her nude form in the towel. Now that she was aware of it, she could hear a familiar voice singing.

_The cat is purrin' and scrathes my skin._

_So what is wrong with another sin?_

_The night is calling, I have to go!_

_The wolf is Hungry, he runs this show!_

Raven shook her head and rounded the corner to the stalls to the voice, only to be stopped by a block of pink. She gave it a once over, a pink block curtain covered the whole row of shower stalls and she suppressed an amused chuckle. She could see the shadow of a figure on the other side as continued to sing she sang:

_Here I am!_

_Rock you like hurricane!_

_Here I am!_

_Rock you like a hurrica~ne!"_

A this Raven couldn't stop it, she let out a small chuckle and the voice immediately stopped. She water was quickly turned off and the instrumental music from the built in speakers surrounding the room was switched off. The shadowed figured shuffled a bit and the curtain of pink winked out of existence. The shift rendered visible a certain bashful ex-thief, wrapped in a cotton candy colored towel, mirroring the color of her damp hair.

Water dripped down her wet mane as she swept her fingers trough any unneeded curls. It flopped down to her mid back, She blushed and looked away from the amused empath, "Sorry. Didn't know you'd use it too."

Raven gave her a look, of what was anyones guess, "I usually don't." she groaned a she rubbed her temples to calm her temper, "It's the pipes in my bathroom. They burst and are in need of repairs." she gestured to the stalls, "And as is routine, I shower in the morning."

Jinx stepped aside, "It's all yours." and walked to a nearby locker which held her clothes. She glanced at the bench and saw no product. she called back to the empath, "Hey, if you don't have any soap or anything, just use mine. It's on the floor, in the right corner."

"Much obliged." came the answer, before the shower started. she took note of Jinxs' earlier activities and gave the feline her ten cents, "You sing very well by the way. I enjoyed your little... performance.

"Thanks, thought it wasn't my best, but thanks anyway." Jinx glanced back at the stalls and relaxed when she saw a wall of obsidian blocking the view. Raven paused before reaching for the shampoo, she could detect a faint hint of disappointment from the ex-thief... curious. But it was quickly smothered before she could contemplate it further. Jinx pulled her pink and grey stripped top on and quickly yanked the jeans out of the locker, belt jangling from it. She decided to make some conversation to dampen the awkwardness in the room, "So... sorry about troublin' you guys."

Raven quirked a brow as she spread soap on her forearm, she was confused at the guilt emanating from her pink themed friend. "Why? _We're_ the ones who destroyed your apartment in that fight last week. It's the least we can do." She still could detect the guilt, "Besides," she added, "it's been... enjoyable having you over."

The empath could almost see her brighten up at the admission. Jinx slipped her sneakers on and quirked a smile, "So did you enjoy my pick for movie night?"

The empath smirked at the memory. She leaned back into the shower to wash the shampoo out while she left her face out of the spray to speak, "I did. Especially since the boys walked out." she paused as she thought about last nights film, "Why did they think it wasn't better than that other one... What was it called?"

Jinx plopped down on the bench with a scowl, "Godzilla. Bleh, not a bad movie, but not my favorite kind." she chuckled, "They just didn't want to watch what they call 'a chick flick', 'cause they think they're to good for it."

This confused Raven further, "Why would they call it a chick flick? It... well it _was_ a little corny in the romance department." she reached for the conditioner.

"Hey!"

"Oh come one." she rolled her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair, "Boy meets girl. Girl meets rock star and faints. Boy assumes she cheated on him. Boy and girls dreams get crushed. They get back together through odd coincidence. And finally, they kiss, makeup, and perform together with said rock star and his band." she smirked to herself at the seething anger of the pink one, "You have to admit, it was a bit over dramatic."

Jinx tried to defend her favorite film of all time, "C'mon Rae! Rock of Ages was hands down, one of the best movie musicals you've had the pleasure of watching."

Raven paused as she washed the conditioner out, struggling to come out with her admission. She mumble something like, "itwsoly."

The ex-thief grinned and knew her friend could sense how smug she felt. She tilted her head towards the showering empath, hand behind an ear, "I'm sorry, what was that? You need to speak up."

The empath scowled as she turned off the shower head and dried off. She wrapped the towel around herself, dropped the black wall of soulself, and could sense the smugness well up within the other girl as she rounded the corner, "It was the only musical I have ever seen, alright!' she snapped.

Jinx nodded, "Thought so." she took in the form before her and felt a blush warm her cheeks. Before it became noticeable she turned her head to the side. "So um... got any plans today?"

Raven quirked a brow as she sensed some discomfort within her, among other things she couldn't pin down. "No." She collected her clothes and rounded the shower stall corner again, the obsidian wall again obstructing the view. She knew where this was leading and decided to cut to the heart of the matter, "Why? Did you have some sort of outing in mind?"

A cheshire cat smile overtook her features, "Yeah, something like that." she tried not to think about what was behind the curtain of black as she cleared her throat, "But there is a catch."

Raven pulled on her pants, already finished with her undergarments, "What-" she blinked as it dawned on her, "Oh. You're scheduled for today at your work." she and Jinx had discussed why she couldn't be a full time Titan on many occasions. The main reason was the job Jinx had gotten shortly after her apartment remodeling. From what Raven gathered Jinx enjoyed her job a lot, but never told the empath where it was or what duties it entailed. "Do you need a lift there?" at least she might be able to find out about this mysterious side career.

The pink one nodded to Raven as she rounded the corner of the stalls again. "Yeah kinda, but not to work, just a nearby bus stop." she could see some of the mounting curiosity die in Ravens eyes. "But I want you to come with me there."

Raven walked past the bench and Jinx stood up to walk with her out into the hallway. The empaths' own curious nature was eating at her about the new change in behavior, "So what brought out the change of heart?"

She shrugged, "Just call it thanks for letting the boys go free."

Raven smiled softly, "Hey, you're the one who begged to Robin about that, I just backed you up. I know how important they are to you."

"Thanks anyway."

She shook her head, "Not at all... maybe we should check up on them while we're out. If that's alright?"

"Sure." the pinkette grinned, "Just wait till you see what happens today."

The empaths curiosity piqued once again, "I admit, I have become quite curious about your occupation outside the Titans."

They reached the common room, the Robin sipping coffee, Cyborg flipping pancakes, and Terra cooking an omlette. Jinx gave Raven a parting wink, "Just be ready to go by nine k?" and with that she bounced off to chat with Terra about meeting for lunch later with Starfire at the mall.

The dark titan shook her head, "Just what have I gotten myself into?"

After breakfast, and confirming plans for the four female Titans to meet up later, Jinx approached the empath seated on the couch, reading yet another novel. "Hey, got the bus schedule, let's go."

Raven used her soulself to portal the book she was currently reading back to her room. She stood with a questioning expression, "You are aware that I could just take us there if you gave me the add less. So why are we taking the bus?"

Jinx scratched the back of her head as she glanced at the time on her mobile, "I got a little something to show ya." she frowned, "But seriously, we're gonna miss it. Terminal forty-two please."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Very well."

She got close and tentatively wrapped an arm around Jinxs' middle; she had gotten closer to her friend in the past few months. Something about the girl made her feel less inclined to distance herself from the pinkette. She was relieved when she sensed no discomfort from the other girl. Indeed, she sensed approval and... several other things that seemed out of place: giddiness, nervousness, and... something she couldn't pinpoint. The ex-thief coughed, "Uh... Rae?"

"Please don't move." she reached out and tried to find their destination, "I am trying to locate the terminal. And contact is preferred for this type of transportation. I wouldn't want to you to be lost in another dimension."

"What?!"

The empath smirked, she found what she was looking for, "Do not concern yourself. Now hold your breath."

She did, and ebony energy engulfed them. Leaving behind their laughing teammates. They knew Raven was just having her fun, in her own morbid way. Though Terra looked a little concerned, "I hope she can tell her."

Robin looked up, "Did you say something?"

She shook her head and headed towards the hall, "Nope."

* * *

The trip to terminal forty-two went better than expected. Jinx didn't appear to get sick or have any of the other negative side effects Raven noticed in her teammates the first few times. Still, better safe then sorry, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jinx noticed how close they were, but didn't seem all that perturbed. "Cool way of getting around. We should do this more often."

Raven finally noticed how close they were and pulled away to a more respectful, friendly distance. She also picked up on the disappointment radiating from the pinkette all of the sudden, had she done something wrong? It didn't seem so, but you never know. "Are you certain? Most find it uncomfortable."

Jinx waved away her sudden concern, "Nah, don't worry. I can handle it. Beside it makes me all-" the bus pulled up, "Oh! That's our ride." she swept her arms towards the bus, gesturing for raven to enter first, "After you."

Raven rolled her eyes as she climbed the steps, "Classy." she picked a window seat, second to the right. Two seats behind the ebony driver in uniform. Also, she noted, ahead of most of the passengers, who didn't start till the third aisle across from her.

The ex-thief giggled as she deposited the fare. She slipped into the seat beside her friend, "Hey, gotta show ya a good first time, don't I?" she waggled her eyebrows and Raven resisted the urge to facepalm... which had become a rather regular occurrence around Jinx.

The bus started and she muttered, "Never a dull moment with you around." she smiled though, Jinx knowing she meant it well. The past two months after Grundy came back had been... interesting to say the least.

The speakers crackled with static and Raven could sense a shift in the space around her friend, "I know." she turned to the dark titan with a mischievous grin, pink eyes crackling with energy about to be used, "But I really have to work at it."

"Ji-" she cut off then started again, "_Jennifer_, I would prefer you didn't."

She rolled her eyes, "Relax, _Rachel_," she giggled again at that small scowl it got her, "I'm not doing anything bad today." she nearly purred out, "It's something very, very _right_." and at right she gave a snap of her fingers, a pink spark flowing into an overhead speaker.

Rae quickly checked her companions aura. It swirls about the thief, but seemed to... thread itself into the speakers as well as the whole bus. Including the passengers and driver. "Whatever you're doing it needs to st-"

"Shh." she cut the empath off, "Listen."

Raven scowled again, but did as asked. It was instrumental... and very familiar. she quickly turned when Jinx started to match the music with words.

_Sister Christian, _

_now the time has come._

_And you know you're the only one to say, _

_Okay._

The bus driver took it from there, making Raven shake her head in amusement, "Really?" Jinx only smiled as her sang.

_Where ya goin'?_

_what you lookin' for?_

She couldn't help an amused chuckle as a woman passenger two seat behind them took over.

_You know those boys_

_don't wanna play no more with you._

A man in front of the woman sang out.

_It's true._

The music tempo increased and he singers began again, one behind the other.

_It's true._

_It's true._

_It's tru~e, Yeah!_

They all started to bob their heads to the beat, except for Raven, who was trying, but failing, to suppress her laughter. "_Leave it to Jinx to find some unorthodox form of entertainment." _It started with all of them singing together.

_You're motorin'_

_What's your price for flight?_

_In finding Mister Right?_

_You'll be alright tonight._

And with that the lyrics tuned in on the overhead speakers. The ex-thief faced the amused empath, "So? Wha'cha think?"

The bus pulled up to a stop, their stop, she noticed as Jinx stood to leave, "_That passed by rather quickly._" they exited the bus and she voiced her curiosity, "How did you manage that? I saw you use your power, but isn't it onlt used for bad luck?"

Jinx shook her head as they continued down the street, "Not necessarily." she scrunched her brow together as she thought of a better explanation, "Give me a minute..." she snapped, "Got it!" she held up a fist, "Guess which finger I have in mind right now."

The purple haired on blinked at the question, confusion showing as they continued through the street, now slowly crowding with morning people traffic. "I don't know... your index finger?"

She grinned, "Wrong," she put up her ring finger before displaying the rest, "but good try." she cleared her throat, "You had a one in five chance to guess. So the probability was only say twenty percent."

Ravens' eyebrow quirked up, "What does chance have to do with it?"

She shook her head, "Not _chance _Rae, it's _probability_." her eyes sparkled with glee, like a kid with a new toy, or discovery of a new magic trick. "I only used my powers like that 'cuz causing something to _fail_ was easier to do than to try and make something _succeed_." at her friend continued blank look she elaborated further, "Like that show back there. I used the aura around me to cause a positive reaction to the people and speakers, and lo an behold, and bus full of singing people!"

Rae frowned, "Jinx... I'm not sure that's entirely a _good_ thing. Manipulating people like that-"

Jinx snorted her disagreement, and disapproval of her friends' opinion of her actions, "Please Rae. I of all people know I shouldn't screw with anyones head. Remember what Brother Blood did to the Hive? Yeah, I don't want to be like him." she shrugged, "Besides, I didn't manipulate anyone, just the chances of _us_ meeting people that would sing. They did it of their own free will, I just made it easier for us to meet them."

Raven nodded to her and her eyes turned thoughtful, "My apologies. I shouldn't have thought so low of you. I also forgot about the other incident with blood. Forgive my thoughtlessness."

She waved it off, "Nah, don't worry about it. I can't stay mad at you Rae."

"Thank you."

Jinx's phone Rang and they stopped at another turn, she answered, "Go for Jenny." she paused as she listened, "Yeah... oh! Shit! I'll be there ASAP." She hung up, and grabbed Ravens wrist, "We gotta go."

The empath barly matched her breakneck pace as Jinx lead her through some alleyways as a shortcut, "Some emergency at work?" her calm demeanor not lost, this pace was nothing for her, Robing pushed three times harder in his team drills.

"Yeah," she panted out, "that was my boss, Toni."

"What seems to be the problem?" they broke out of the alleyway network and ran across a bust intersection, and into an adjacent alley across the street.

"You'll see when we get there." her slight crazed laughter bouncing off the walls they passed. Raven smirked, enjoying the slight craziness that always seemed to accompany the zany girl. She followed, but nothing could have prepared her for the amusement ahead.

* * *

Loud. That's all that the empath could tell so far as they passed the angry crowd. She had dampened her empathic senses to nil just so she wouldn't pass out from all the noise, physical, mental, or emotional. The mob the duo skirted around held up signs that read, 'unplug the mike! Rock is evil, and should remain dead!' or, 'stop the noise poison!' they seemed to chant, "Shut them down! Shut them down!" police held barricades between the angry crowd and a three story building with another angry crowd in front of it.

Jinx grimaced at the protesters, "Bleh, super christians. Don't they realize that it isn't the eighties anymore." she tugged Raven along as they slipped into the other crowd by the building.

The dark titan quirked a brow in confusion, "What does the time period have to do with it?"

Jinx glanced back at her with a wry grin as she lead her through the crowd with purposeful direction, "Most groups that didn't like rock protested against it in the eighties. It died down a lot, but you still see some people not as accepting." her head jerked to the angry religious folks across the street, "Like them. They've been trying to get us closed down for a month. It's starting to get on my nerves actually."

Raven glanced at them and then back at Jinx, "People really become enraged by something so... petty?"

She shrugged, "Meh, big deal to them, and a pain in our ass for us."

They came up to a man in front of the buildings crowd. He appeared to be in his late twenties with crazed black hair that seemed to spike up in random directions... he also had the most finely trimmed goatee both girls had ever seen. He shouted out in his megaphone, waving an angry fist at his opposition, "We built this whole block on Rock'n Roll ya dipshits! Get your heads out of your ass and smell the winds of change!" He noticed the head of pink hair and passed off the megaphone to one of his coworkers beside him. He had to raise his voice a bit to be heard, "Jen! Glad ya made it."

He gave her shoulder a friendly clap and jinx nodded, "Hey Toni," her head jerked to her singular audiance, "before I forget, this is Rae." she swept her hands to the man in a leather jacket and skinny jeans, "Rae, this is my boss, Toni."

She shook his hand, "Charmed," she half heartidly glared at the feline, who grinned sheepishly, "but I would prefer if you would call me Rachel." even with her even, quiet tone she still managed to make herself heard.

He nodded to her, "Got it. Good to meet'cha." he swiveled to face his pink themed employee, "Jen, you know the situation. Any ideas in that pink head of yours."

Jinx thought for a moment before nodding, "I got one." she winked to Raven, who chuckled in amusement, already seeing the girls pink aura at work. "Get the band ready on the plaza stage."

His brow knitted in confusion, "Why? You really think a performance is the best thing right now."

Raven waved away his concern instead of Jinx, slightly suprising him, "Trust me, she _will_ handle the crowd. It's likely to take a toll on their pride as well."

He shrugged, but held a manic grin, "What the hell. Let's do it!" he snagged the mic and called the band members to get ready.

Jinx turned to Rae with a cocky grin, "What tipped you off?"

She quickly pointed to Jinxs' eyes before setting the hand down, "The glint in your eyes when you had a mischievous idea." she turned to watch the other band members taking the stage, adjusting their instrument of choice and mics, "Your aura also fluctuated, that was the big tip off."

Jinx quickly embraced her, Raven caught off guard, but not resisting. The close contact was rather pleasant and she thought it odd of her not want to release from her when Jinx broke off. "Wish me luck." she gave Ravens arm a parting touch before crowd weaving away to the stage.

The empath quickly took stock of the emotions she sensed from the contact. Jinx had felt... happy, enthused, and seemed like she could take on the world, even with the slight fluttering she sensed (no doubt the butterflies in her stomach on a rampage) But Raven struggled to identify what emotions _she_ had felt during the interaction. Jinx had touched her, _hugged_ her; and she hadn't even minded in the slightest. In fact she wanted to do it again. "What does this mean?" had she finally broken another barrier to... interact, with a close friend?

Toni walked up and watched the feline prepare with Raven, "So Rachel is it?" he gestured in the general direction of the stage, 'How'd you and Jen meet?"

She replied with a smirk, even the vague truth about what happened years ago amused her, and so did his reaction, "When we first met we were trying very hard to knock the other out. Rather too forcibly I might add."

He whistled, "Damn. Never met another willing to go toe to toe with 'er." she turned to give him a questioning look, he only offered a shrug, "What? The chick's badass. Every gut who tried to make a pass at 'er has either would up feeling depressed, knocked out, or knocked out and missing a few teeth."

Raven believed it. "But wouldn't this cause some concern with your establishment? She is a minor after all."

She gave her a winning smile, "Nah, girl would never tough the liquor, says it isn't sweet enough." He grinned proudly, "Plus all my staff do I.D. checks, they know how to spot fakes. and even if they don't _she_ does." he laughed and clapped with the rest of the crowd on his side, "Damn I run a good joint."

"Indeed." and with that she turned to watch the performance with the rest of them.

Jen bobbed her head in time with the music. Then gestured for the crowd to follow her lead, which they did.

_We built this city,_

_we built this city out of Rock n' Roll!_

_Built this city!_

_We built this city out of Rock 'n Ro~ll!_

The guitarist took the lead with a few strets. The crowd was now in a frenzy, singing along as Jinx pranced about the stage, grinning manically to the religious group across the road. Camera crews from different news stations trained on the rockers.

_Who counts the money,_

_underneath the bar?_

_Who rides the wrecking balls,_

_into two rock guitars?_

_Don't tell us you need us,_

_'cuz we're the ship of fools!_

_Looking for America,_

_Coming through your schools._

The 'super christians' apparently also had a musical rebuttal. Which caused Raven to laugh as the other group sang, banging down a few barricades onto the street in anger.

_We're not gonna take it!_

_No!_

The rockers interjected.

_We built this city!_

Back to the religious folks.

_We're not gonna take it,_

_anymore!_

The rockers had one last parting.

_We built this city out of Rock 'n Ro~ll!_

The singing and music ended. And the people across the rockers looked appalled at what just happened, the news crews wrapped up their stories and the police we're pushing the now unprotesting crowd back. Jinx smirked and gave a parting wave, "Thank you Jump City! Have a rockin' day!" and she jumped of the stage, walking towards Raven and Toni. She gave Toni a critical look, "So, how'd I do?"

"Fuckin' fantastic, kid!" he ruffled her hair playfully and snatched his hand back before she could slap it away, "Ten outta ten." he gave her one of those chin incline many seemed to do, "So what's up? I heard you might be coming by today?"

She glanced at Raven with a slight blush, the empath was curious since she indicated earlier she had a set shift, "Um... I just wanted to do a few set, if that's alright?"

He caught the look she gave Rae and nodded in understanding, "Sure, sure." he smirked, "Hell after that stunt you pulled, I'd give you a week of paid vacation." his eyes held a kind twinkle it it, "How 'bout I pay you for these sets?"

She gave a slight start, "Really?" she glomped him, "OMIGODTHANKSBOSS!"

Toni quickly untangled himself from her, "Yeah, yeah." he gave Raven a quick once over and whispered something to Jinx that left her flustered. They parted ways and Jinx tugged Raven inside the building, "C'mon Rae!" I'll show you what I do."

Before they pulled into the building Raven stopped them by the wall, she was mildly irritated, "I thought you were scheduled for today."

Jinxs' cheeks took on a slightly rosy hue and the empath could sense bashfulness with a tinge of guilt emanating from her. Along with something else, it was building steadily... excitement. She clasped her hands around the dark titans' apologetically, "I'm sorry Rae. It's just-" her eyes shifted back to the place then Raven, "_technically_ I was supposed to work, but Toni called before I hopped in the shower to tell me my shift was cancelled."

The empath put the pieces together, "I see... It must have been from that... spectacle, those other people were making of themselves."

Jinx nodded and let her hands go, albeit with some reluctance, the dark titan sensed. "Yeah... I only learned about that after the bus." her eyes twinkled with the previous thoughts of conceived fun, "I thought it'd be the perfect way to hang out with you. And y'know, cut loose a bit." The feline searched Ravens face for any sign, "Um... am I in trouble?"

Raven let her of the hook with a sigh, "It's fine Jennifer." she smirked as Jinx frowned slightly at the use of her full first name. But she didn't want another reapeat of this confusion so, "Just be more revealing to me about these thing in the future."

The pinkette squealed as she hugged the empath, "Thanks Rae!" her face revealed sudden realization, "Oh, I almost forgot." she dug around in her pocket before brandishing a pair or ear plugs, "Here." she took the dark titans hand and dropped them, folding the palm over the gift, "You don't like a lot of loud noise right? Those plugs will help, their something Mike come up with."

She opened her hand to inspect the set of plugs, finding a volume adjuster on one end. It apparently muffled the amount of noise according to the dial. "Who is Mike."

The ex-thief blinked, "Seriously?" she nearly laughed as Raven continued to stare at her for an answer. Finally she did answer, "Mike is Gizmo. His full name is Mikron O'Jeneus."

She chuckled, "Really? Is that his legal name?"

Her pink frined shrugged, "Who knows."

And with that they went in. Raven didn't need the ear plugs, the clientel was nearly nil this morning so there wasn't much point. And Jinxs' performances were... enjoyable, to say the least. She did get a few laughs at some of the men trying to make passes at her. After a few of them ended up with a boot clipping their jaw that behavior ceased... but Raven could still sense their lust.

She concentrated on her senses when she sensed that particular emotion coming from another set of presences. That wasn't right. She turned in her chair as Jinx sang to get a look at the twin energies she sensed. Two girls, obviously with a slight buzz were sitting at their table and running their eyes hungrily over Jinx lithe form. "Oh dear Azar." she complained. She tunred as she saw the lust glazing their eyes over.

"_Come to think of it... I think I have observed_ _this kind of state before... Hmm._" Before the empath could dwell on the situation Jinx plopped into her seat, "So what d'ya think?"

She gave the girl her own ghost of a smile, inclining her head towards the pink performer, "I admit, I was not aware that you had such talent." her amethyst eyes gave a small twinkle of mischief, "I thought your only artistic talent extended to those drawings of yours."

Her cheeks grew rosy again, "Hey! How'd you know about those?!"

"You took me to your room in the apartment, Remember?"

"Oh yeah." she slumped back into her seat.

The dark titan inclined her head to the two girls staring at the back of Jinxs' cotton candied tressed head. "You have a few admirers" she smirked in amusment as Jinx growled in frustration.

She turned to face the two, "I swear if it's another guy who wants to play grab ass-" the words caught in her throat as her gaze caught the two. One was platnium blonde with blue eyes. And the other was a little on the short side, but had beautiful black hair that seemed to compliment her deep green eyes. They were obviously dressed to get attention, which they got. They both smiled as they noticed the pinkettes' feline eyes on them.

Ravens smirk faded as she took stock of both parties emotional states. Jinxs' were beginning to match those of the other females a few tables away. "_What-_"

"C'mon Rae." Jinx grabbed her hand and bolted for the door, practically dragging her friend along the way.

Ravens' brow knitted in confusion as the panic emenated from Jinx. She caught a glimpse at the other table, the two girls seemed to be pouting, disappointment covered their area. That and- "_Odd... what would they be jealous of._"

They made it out of the building and into a nearby alleyway. Jinx let go of Ravens hand and leaned away from her, against a wall, her breathing quickened, but she needed to quickly calm it down. The empath could tell Jinx was wrestling with her emotions, fighting to keep something down.

The empath grew concerned and reached out, as a friendly gesture, for her shoulder. "Jinx what's wrong?"

Jinx jerked back before Raven could touch her, "I'm fine Rae." she took a deep breath to ease herself, "Just... had to get away. Those Girls were giving me some pretty strange vibes."

"They were attracted to you." she recalled the intensity of the other womens emotions, "Desperately so."

Jinx laughed, "Well, that's not surprising." she gave her friend a look of mirth, "I've had a few offers before. Not that I would take 'em up anyhow."

The empath closed the distance between them and tentatively took the other girls hand in both of her own, "Please Jinx. Tell me what's wrong." her eyes hardened into a threatening glare, "And do not lie. Or so help me-"

"Okay, Okay!" the feline consented, the glare she received softened into a look of kind patience. The ex-thief sighed, "It's this." she intertwined one of Ravens hands with her own and guided the other to cup her cheek. "This is what has me so... I guess 'flustered' would be the right word."

Raven glanced at her two hands and then into the pink eyes, "I still don't understand."

Jinx dropped both of the empaths hands to her sides, "Of course you don't" she turned her back to the now concerned titan, "It's always like this Rae. You can read between the lines, until some one finds a way to cover themselves up enough." she turned back to Raven, hand on a cocked hip, "I'm telling you now Rae, I'm tired of hiding this."

Raven thought she would voice her worry, "What do you want to tell me then?" she made sure to give her friend the amount of patience she deserved. She could sense a lot of worry coming from the pink one. "You know you can tell me, I'll... try my best to listen."

Jinx shrugged, " don't need to _talk_ about it per say." she took a calming breath to prepare herself for releasing the oncoming torrent, malestrom of bottled up emotions. "I just need you to listen."

Raven understood and lowered her mental barriers slightly to take it in. Jinx released the last wall holding back her emotions. The empath took a sharp intake of breath as it washed over her. Sadness, so much of it from no recognition to her. Happiness, giddiness at close proximity... close to who though? And longing, so much longing, a yearning left unfulfilled.

The dark titan took a step back as those cotton candy orbs watched her every move, thew magnitude of emotions was almost overwhelming. She could feel Jinx bottling it back up, slowly. She took a cautious question, "Is that how you feel? About him?"

Jinx laughed again, but the mirth didn't reach her eyes. "I assume you're talking about Wally." she shook her head, but Raven winced not at the action, but at the disappointment and despair radiating from her. She stepped away with a sigh, "I gotta say Rae, you can be really thick sometimes." a small gleam could be seen in her eyes, but quickly faded away, 'Look I had fun today Rae... but I- I think I need to be alone for awhile."

This got a reaction from the dark titan, who reached for the feline, "Jinx wait-"

She was cut off by concussive force due to pink waves of energy Jinx used to jump up and bounce off the walls of the two buildings. She landed on a roof and Raven watched with a heavy heart as Jinx looked back to her, before heading off.

Raven stood there for a few moments before gathering her thoughts_._ "_If not Wally, then who? Then again I never did pry in her romantic affairs while we have known each other._" She need help for this, she didn't want to lose her closest friend. She need a second opinion.

The empath flipped open her com unit she kept in her back pocket. She tapped thbe screen for the indicated number. If anyone knew what this would be about it would be-, "Terra?"

#_Yeah Raven? Are we still on for Lunch?#_

"Change of plans, I need to talk to you."

* * *

Terra sipped on her ordered drink as she listened to the rest of the story, "And that is all. She just... left." The blonde could see the concern eating away at her, "Tell me, did I do something wrong?"

She sighed and put her drink down on the food court table, "Kinda Rae." She could see the violet haired girl sink into herself and decided to point out the obvious clues for her, "Let's look at what you know," she ticked off a finger, 'She's lonely, and she wants someone. Badly." another finger, "She feeling all kinds of sad because said someone doesn't know or she can't build up the courage to ask them out." another ticked finger, "_And_ she's happy a lot despite not asking that person out or whatever."

Ravens' brow furrowed in frustration, "I always thought she and Wally were together, but now... I am not sure of anything anymore."

The geokenetic tried to reassure her, "Hey, don't go blamin' yourself. You thought it would be kind not to ask about stuff like that." she coughed nervously, for this is where the big reveal for the pink one was about to come in, "Besides, Wally's not really... her preference."

Raven smirked, "Well at least she has good enough taste in men." she snorted in distaste, "I never really liked him anyway, too arrogant." her brow twitched in annoyance when she caught the giggle Terra tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle. "What?" she snapped.

She shook her head in wonder of Ravens' obliviousness, "Man, I can see why jinx would get a little frustrated."

Raven groaned in frustration and eased the aching in her head by rubbing her temple,"Please, Just tell me what i did wrong."

Terra shrugged, "The only thing you did wrong is being this thick." Raven shot her a glare, the blond sighed, "If I have to spell it out for you then, fine." she paused, "You remember what I said about Wally not being her preference?"

Raven nodded, "Yes, and I complimented her taste in that factor, arrogance should not be admired."

Terra face palmed, "God Raven." she tried to rell in her patience with a quick breath, "It's not his personality she doesn't like. It's his body."

The empath blinked in confusion, "What?"

Terra finally had had enough, "She doesn't like men Rae. She's gay."

* * *

**Ahh, gods that feels so good to finally have that out there. Sorry I took so long with this chapter. Real life was being a bitch... again. If you want the full story to that PM me or something, I might have it put on my profile at a later date.  
**

**Anyway, WOO-HOO! I finally got to where realization between the two started. I tried to type this up the write way, but the ending near the bar seems a little rushed. Though I specifically liked the way I ended it on Terra last line. Let me know if ya guys and gals like it too!**

**Next chapter will feature a memory with Jinxs' POV and we will finally learn the specifics of what is wrong with our favorite empath. Enjoy this chapter and those to follow!**

**Zaan is out!**

**Zaan-Crow Claw all the way!**


End file.
